


Looks Can Be Deciving

by ImGayForOverwatchEverythingAndDeath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bara!Sans, Bara!Sans is from staxurst.tumblr.com, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fell!Sans - Freeform, Fluff, Garbage Smutt, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Magic Fluids, Manipulative Relationship, Other, Painful Sex, Past Abuse, Self-Insert, Small reader, Smutt, reader is dmab, self insert trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForOverwatchEverythingAndDeath/pseuds/ImGayForOverwatchEverythingAndDeath
Summary: Even With His Rough Exterior, You Know That There Is Something Good Deep Inside of Him, And You Know That Despite Everything, That He Really Does Love You And Care For You.Bara!Sans belongs to  http://staxurst.tumblr.com/





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-insert trash catering to my own garbage fantasies. Reader is DMAB, but gender neutral pronouns are used.  
> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so any comments, critiques or suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  
> Thoughts are in Italics.  
> Sans's Primal Thoughts are in Underlined Italics

When you had first met him, you thought you were a goner. You’d already been thrown down into the monsters realm by your towns warriors. They hated you. They hated that you didn’t want to fight the monsters but talk to them. They knew you couldn’t survive in the Underground, so over the edge you went.

You had meet the skeleton in the forest as you were fleeing from other monsters. You ran headlong into his massive frame, which sent you tumbling back while he stood there unaffected.  
“So....” he growled softly “You’re the human i’ve been hearing about. Heh, you’re smaller than I expected.”  
He wasn’t wrong, you were always one of if not the smallest person in your town. Knowing this now didn’t give you any comfort as the skeleton stood at least a foot and a half above you.  
“The Name’s Sans” he grumbled out slowly, stepping ever closer to your small trembling form. “Scared?”.  
You knew this was it, there was no way out. You shut your eyes and prepared for the nightmare that was about to begin. But then, nothing. It felt like minutes had passed. You decided to slowly open your eyes. As you slowly look up, you see the massive skeleton’s face is no more than a few inches from yours, his massive fangs glinting in the light.  
“Boo.”  
You freeze as you feel his hot breath hit your face. Sans begins to laugh as he sees you freeze in terror.  
“You’re a real hoot, ya know that.” he giggles as he steps away from you. “I’m not gonna hurt ya, Unless you want me to.”  
A shiver runs down your spine as his last words sink in. You stand up and face the massive skeleton, smiling shyly as you twiddle your thumbs and lock your gaze on the ground. You then hear him approaching you again. You feel yourself being lifted up and realize that you are being cradled in Sans’ arms.  
“Now this is going to feel strange, so just hold on.”  
Before you can process his words, you suddenly feel as if everything is spinning, eventually coming to a stop in what appears to be a messy bedroom. Sans sets you down, and you begin stumbling about due to the dizziness. You eventually collide with a bed and fall into it, your head pounding.  
“Sorry baby, teleporting can have some.....effects on humans.” Sans said gruffly, laughing and rubbing the back of his skull.  
He then walked to the bed and sat down next to you, your head still aching, though the dizziness had mostly stopped. He gently rubbed your back, his bony fingers gliding up and down your shirt back. You were slightly shocked at this sign of affection, as you still though he was going to splatter you into bits and take your soul.  
“.....why are you being nice to me......” you asked meekly. “I thought you were going to....kill....me.”  
Sans stops rubbing your back as he tries to comprehend what you had just said. He then lifts you up and places you into his lap and begins stroking your cheek.  
“I’m being nice to ya because............I like small, shy, cute things.” he stammers out, trying to keep his tough demeanor in place. “And you’re small, shy, cute.”  
Sans then leans in close, a toothy grin growing on his face which is now next to your ear.  
“I also saw that you were pure and innocent, and I couldn’t resist wanting you all. for. myself.” Sans voice filled with desire and dripped with lust, sending shivers down your spine. Sans then lies you down, his massive body hovering over you. You are filled with fear and dread, but also a tinge of something you couldn’t quite place. You look at Sans and see his eyes glowing red, looking at you with an animalistic desire.  
“I could just eat you up. And I Just Might.” Sans growled, his voice vibrating your chest, sending shivers up your spine. You then see his red aura form into a tongue which lazily hangs between his fangs, his eye sockets now filled with red flames. You are paralyzed with fear. You want to scream and cry, but you can’t.

Just as Sans began to lean in, you crack, raising your arms around your head in defense.  
“PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” you scream, tears now running down your face.  
Sans stops, the red flare in his eyes disappearing as they realize that they had scared you, badly. At this point, you are a sobbing mess, an incoherent stream of words flowing from your mouth.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” you keep repeating, thinking you were now truly dead. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
You then feel that you’re being gently embraced. Looking up through your still watery eyes, you see that Sans is gazing at you caringly.  
“Shhhhhhhhhhhh” he cooed gently “I’m not goin’ to hurt ya. I’m sorry if I scared ya, I can get carried away sometimes.”

Sans then began gently rubbing your back, your face pressed into his massive chest. You try to calm your sobbing, but you are still racked with fear. Sans then gently lays down, placing you so your head rests just below his as he pulled a blanket over the both of you.  
“You’re safe here baby.” Sans whispers softly, his hand still rubbing your back. “I promise that nothin’s ever gonna hurt ya, ever.”  
The warmth of the blanket mixed with the heat of Sans chest lulls you into a deep sleep. You can’t help but feel something for the giant skeleton, what that something is, you’ll have to figure out later.


	2. The First Time (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds between you and Sans, finally forcing both of you to admit your feelings and confront some major issues. You can only hope things will work themselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smut will come, next chapter.  
> Again, Thoughts are In Italics and San's Primal Thoughts are in Blue Italics.

It had been a few months since your fateful meeting with Sans, and since then, the two of you had grown close. Sans was always tousling your hair, patting your back and hugging you. You liked the affection, but a tinge of fear still lingered in the back of your mind. After the first incident, Sans had a long talk with you, explaining that he sometimes lost control and became very possessive during moments of intimacy. He also explained that he liked being in control, being dominant and being very, very aggressive, sometimes to the point of pain and injury to his partners. You listened carefully, not really knowing how you would deal with this if you ever tried to be intimate with him. He seemingly sensed this and promised you that he would never do anything you weren’t comfortable with and would be kind and gentle. You wanted to trust him fully, but a lingering sense of mistrust and fear held you back.  
Since that talk, you had been very reserved when it came to intimate affection. You would only cuddle up with him when someone else was present, you didn’t allow him to grope or touch you at will and you only gave him small kisses on the cheek and rare pecks on the teeth, never lingering for more than a half of a second.  
You knew he hated this. You knew he wanted you to himself, for you to be his little baby. You knew what he wanted to do to you when no one was around. You knew all of this, but you still did not let him. Undyne had told you how he had come to her for help, saying he couldn’t stand it anymore, that he wanted you for him and him alone. She had told him that if you didn’t consent to that type of relationship, if any at all, that doing anything to you would shatter your trust, and drive you away forever. She told you how he then lost it, going out into the forest and releasing his frustrations on anything unfortunate enough to be in his war path. You hadn’t been able to shake this information. Now you basically stopped all forms of intimacy with Sans out of fear. This was his breaking point. He couldn’t take it anymore, and now you were in his warpath.

You woke up to see that you had slept later than normal. You quickly got out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. You see that Sans is already at the table, munching on some toast. You smile weakly as you walk past to grab a muffin you had bought a few days ago. You sit down across from Sans and focus on the paper in front of you, trying to avoid eye contact. You then feel Sans glaring at you, which causes you to start sweating.  
“What’s this little game you’ve been playing with me kiddo?” Sans asks angrily.  
You keep looking down at the paper, hoping he would relent. He doesn’t.  
“You won’t let me hug you, kiss you, touch you. You avoid me.” he growls harshly “You’re driving me insane.” Sans then slams his fist onto the table, hard enough to make you think it was going to split in two. You shudder from the noise, but continue to ignore his tirade, now purely out of fear.  
“Why are you doing this.” he screams, “ANSWER ME!.”  
It’s now or never. You stand up and stare straight at Sans, tears welling up in your eyes.  
“This! This is why!” you yell in response, your voice wavering with emotion “I can’t trust you not to hurt me!.”  
Sans stares back in shock, his mind now blank.  
“I know what you did after you talked to Undyne. How can I trust you not to do the same to me! HOW?.” you scream, the emotions taking hold. “I want to give you affection! I want to give you my trust! But I can’t if I don’t know that you won’t take advantage of me!.” Tears are now streaming down your face while Sans still stands in utter shock, staring at you.  
“Show me you can control yourself! Show me you care about my feelings, my desires, my limits, my problems! SHOW ME YOU CARE ABOUT ME AS A PERSON, NOT AS YOUR LITTLE FUCKTOY PLAYTHING!.” You had never screamed so loud in your life. Tears streaming down your face, you run back up to your room, slamming the door behind you.

Sans stands in the kitchen in utter shock. He can’t fathom what had just happened, and what you had said. He tries to fight back the realization dawning on him, but eventually gives into it. He has fucked up, bad. He sits down and begins to process what this all meant.  
_“I did this. I drove them away_.” he thought to himself, staring down at the mark he had left on the table. “ _I didn’t think they were anything but something I could possess. Not a person with feelings, emotions, problems, pain and thoughts, but just a plaything_.”  
He knows that proving that you could trust him now was going to be a near impossible task. He slowly stands up and makes his way up to your room. You hear him lightly knock on the door.  
“Go away!” you yell, still sobbing into your pillows.  
Sans then teleports into the room, not helping with your growing fear and frustration towards the massive skeleton. You bury your face into the pillows, the sobbing now growing louder. Sans slowly walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out to touch you, but hesitates and retracts his bony hand.  
“I’m sorry sweetie” Sans says softly “I’m sorry i’ve been so bad towards you. I didn’t know how much I scared ya, and how much this made you distrust me. I want to prove to you that you can trust me.”  
You look over at the large skeleton, still sobbing.  
“How can I let you?” you say between sharp inhales “How can I know that you won’t take advantage of me, that you won’t hurt me. How can I know you see me as more than just your plaything, more than just something you can Fuck whenever you want!”  
You immediately press your face back into the tear stained pillows and begin crying again. Sans struggles to find an appropriate response, his mind still taking your words in.  
“ _You’ve really fucked up this time_.” Sans chides himself internally, “ _If I want ANY chance of them ever trusting me, I have to resist my urges, my possessiveness, my animalistic desires and control myself...._ ”  
Sans looks over at you and decides that listening to you would be the best first step  
“Sweetie” Sans asks gently “....What....have I been doing that.....has made you distrust me?”  
You glance over at the massive skeleton in shock. He’d never before asked you about your feelings.  
“W...well” you stammer out slowly, tears still running down your face “T...the first n...night I met you, I felt like you were going to h.....hurt me. Your eyes.........they scared me when they went aflame. You bared your fangs and looked at me like.............like I wasn’t a person, but just your...........little plaything.”  
You return your face to the pillows, now only lightly sobbing. Sans slowly takes in your words, triggering a flood of memories to rush in. He recalls all of the times he acted extremely possessive, all the times he pressured you to be with him, all the times he’d been angry at you for not letting him have you.  
“ _All this time_ ” he thought “ _All this time I thought they were the problem. I thought that they were ignoring me out of spite. All this time, I was the problem_.”  
This realization made Sans want to scream. He wanted to destroy anything he could get his hands on. He wanted to cry, he wanted to do something, anything to make it go away. But it wouldn’t, and though he didn’t want to, he knew it wasn’t going to go away. Sans then stared down at his hands. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that it would be the hardest thing he’d ever have to do. He had to stop trying to control you, while controlling of himself.  
“ _This isn’t going to be easy, but if I truly want them, I have to_.”  
You then feel Sans lie down next to you, stroking your hair gently.  
“Sweetie, I’ll do whatever it takes for you to trust me.” Sans coos softly “I..........I love you, and I don’t want you to be scared by me.”  
This sudden admission causes you to rollover and face Sans.  
“You........you love me.” you ask hesitantly “You really do?”  
“Of course I do baby. I’ve loved you since the day I first meet you.”  
Tears begin to run down your face as you pull yourself into Sans’s chest. He gently wraps his arms around you, stroking your back.  
“I......I love you Sans.” you choke out “I.......I want to be with you, b....but I’m scared.”  
Sans gently lifts your face with his hand and looks down at you lovingly, wiping away a tear from your cheek.  
“I swear on my life that I will never hurt you, never take advantage of and always love you.” Sans states clearly. “You mean the world to me.”  
You stare up at the massive skeletons face as you slowly lean in and kiss their teeth. Sans responds by gently kissing you in return. You feel a sense of calm wash over you as Sans pulls you into a close embrace.  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous, ya know that.” Sans says lovingly, causing you to blush.  
You then feel him pull a blanket over you, and begin to whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Your body is enveloped in a comforting warmth, and you know now that you truly love Sans. Gently resting your head on his chest, you blush as you try to ask him a question you’ve been holding in.  
“S....Sans” you ask quietly, “D.....do you think that t.....tonight, you c...could......make love to me?”  
Sans cheeks go bright red as the question sends waves of emotions crashing over his body.  
“Of course I can” he responds lovingly “I will be gentle and soft, and I’ll make sure that you are comfortable every step of the way.”  
You nuzzle your cheek into his chest, never wanting to leave. Sans gently runs his fingers through your hair, telling you how wonderful you are and how much he loves and cares about you. Slowly, you drift asleep, the warmth of Sans belly comforting any lingering fear. You feel it deep down that tonight will be wonderful, and that Sans will show you how much he truly loves you.


	3. The First Time (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally build up the courage to sleep with Sans, but will he be able to control himself and regain your trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Smut, and it's trash (Like Me :D)  
> Hope you enjoy reading smut written by someone on the asexual spectrum.
> 
> Also, Thanks to http://staxurst.tumblr.com/ for inspiring me with their comic of Bara!Sans/Fell!Sans. Check them out.

You wake up to see that the massive skeleton is no longer in the bed with you. Sitting up, you notice a note lying on the table next to the bed. You pick it up and begin reading it:  
“Sorry that I had to leave ya, something came up and I had to go deal with it. I’ll be back at around 7:30 pm tonight. - Love, Sans”  
You look over at the clock and see that it’s 4:30. You sighed as you tried to think of how you were going to spend those three hours. After a bit of thought, you decided that you’d get yourself all washed up and ready for tonight. You hop of bed, grab a towel and head to the bathroom. You slowly remove your clothes, your small, thin figure staring back in the mirror.  
“ _I hope he doesn’t think I’m ugly_ ” you think to yourself as you poke and prod at your own small figure, “ _I am very small_.” You frown at the reflection in the mirror before you turn on the water in the shower.  
Steam fills the room as the hot water soothes your body. You take your time making sure you are completely clean, paying close attention to areas that you knew would probably get more attention than normal. You eventually turn the water off and step out of the shower, feeling relaxed. You wrap yourself in a towel and begin drying your hair. After a while, you slip into a pair of comfortable boxers, followed by some rainbow striped socks, and a baggy t-shirt and sleep pants. You walk back into your room and sit down on your bed. You notice that one of the books near your bed is labeled “Relationships”. You decide to grab it and start reading.  
Most of the book is focused on monster/monster relationships, with only a small chunk being dedicated to monster/human relationships. A single chunk catches your attention.  
‘Monster/Human relationships are most common between male monsters and female humans, in where the male monster is dominant and the female human is submissive. Little is know about relationships between male monsters and male/trans/non-binary humans, as these are extremely rare. It is assumed that the roles are the same, but due to of lack of evidence, this claim only stands as an educated guess.”  
“ _Hmmmmm. I guess, as always, I’m an exception to the rule_.” you thought to yourself.  
You put down the book and see that it’s 6:00 pm. You still felt a little sleepy, so you decided to take a nap, setting the alarm for 7:05 pm. You tuck yourself into bed and drift off to sleep quickly.  
You are woken up by a knock on the door.  
“Sweetie, are you in there?” Sans asks.  
You look over and see that it’s nearly 8 pm. You check out the alarm and see you set it for 7:05 am rather than pm.  
“Sweetie?” Sans asks again.  
“Come In, I’m here.” you reply still a bit groggy from your nap.  
Sans slowly opens the door and turns the light on, seeing that you have just woken up.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asks gently as he makes his way over to the bed, closing the door behind him. You nod your head and smile softly as Sans sits down on the edge of the bed.  
“Do you still want to do this baby? We don’t have to if you don’t want to” Sans says caringly, his bony hands now holding yours. You look down and blush as you try to find the words to respond to him.  
“I....I want to.....” you stammer out quietly “it’s just that I’m..........” Your words trail off as a feeling of embarrassment washes over you.  
“Don’t be scared baby” Sans coos softly “You can tell me, I won’t judge. I promise.”  
You look up at Sans and see his eyes have formed into little red hearts.  
“I’m.............a virgin.” you say quietly, your face now beet red.  
You look up and see that the hearts in Sans’s eyes have grown and are now emanating a soft red glow.  
“Oh Sweetie” Sans says happily “There is nothing wrong with that. I’m honored to be your first, and I promise that you will enjoy it.”  
Sans then embraces you, pushing your face into his big jacket. You nuzzle your cheek against the large coat and kiss the area above sternum, causing Sans to blush.  
“Does my little prince like my chest?” Sans asks devilishly.  
“..........maybe.......” you answer quietly.  
Sans then places you onto his lap and gazes down at you lovingly.  
“Sweetie, you’re too cute.” he says softly, causing you to blush. He then clears his throat and looks at you intently.  
“Now, if you want to do this, I want you to know that we can stop at any time.” Sans states clearly “We’ll use safe words: Green for keep going, Yellow for slow down and Red for stop. If you don’t feel comfortable saying these out loud, we’ll use hand signs: Thumbs up for keep going, Thumbs sideways for slow down and Thumbs down for stop. Got it?”  
You shake your head yes.  
“Repeat them back to me so I can be sure sweetie” Sans says caringly.  
“Green or Thumbs up for go, Yellow or Thumbs sideways for slow down and Red or Thumbs down for stop.” you reply confidently.  
“Good” Sans says lightly “If you don’t feel comfortable at any moment, tell me to stop and I will. I don’t want this to be a bad experience, so don’t hesitate to tell me if it’s becoming too much.”  
“I...I’ll try...” you answer softly “I usually go quiet if I’m uncomfortable, or I freeze up.”  
“I’ll check in on how you’re feeling often sweetie.” Sans says lovingly, his bony hands now rubbing your back “I promise that I won’t push you. If you ever feel any pain, even a little, tell me and I will stop. I want you to enjoy this.”  
You look up and smile at Sans, causing him to give you a toothy grin. You blush lightly and look down at your hands.  
“M.......may I........kiss...you?” you ask meekly.  
Sans looks down at you, a massive smile crawling over his face.  
“Of course you can sweetie!” he says jovially “You can kiss me whenever you want.”  
You look up at Sans and stare into his eyes, which are still small hearts glowing red. You crane your neck to try to kiss his teeth, but you can’t reach. Sans giggles and gently picks you up and holds you against his massive chest. You are now face to face with him. He smiles as his red aura forms into a long tongue which sits between his large fangs. It looks like it’s made out of wet translucent red jelly. You feel a shive run down your spine as he flicks his tongue against his massive fangs, sending drops of a red liquid flying.  
“You like this Little Prince?” he asks devilishly “Well it’s all yours.”

You slowly lean in and press your lips against his teeth. The feeling of his hard bone against your soft lips is heavenly. You pull away slightly before placing another kiss, this time allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. His tongue slowly works it way around your mouth, creating a pleasant cooling sensation. You feel it creep toward the back of your mouth, stopping before it triggered your gag reflex. Sans slowly removes his tongue from your mouth, allowing you to explore his mouth with yours. You savor the taste as your tongue runs across his massive fangs. You then slowly pull away, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. You look down and see that your tongue is now stained slightly red, as if you’d been sucking on a red candy.  
“Hehe, don’t worry baby” Sans coos gently “That’s from the magic fluid my mouth produces, like your saliva.”  
You smile softly when a sudden wave of heat hits your core. The warmth radiates out to your skin, which now feels more sensitive than ever. You also feel something wash over your mind, making everything hazy.  
“S....Sans.......?” you ask breathlessly, the words stumbling out as the heat continues to fog your thinking “W.....what’s h.....h.....happening t..to m.....me? I.....feel...s...so w......warm.”  
Sans pulls you close, his hands now gently rubbing your back.  
“Don’t be scared sweetie” he says softly “Your body is absorbing and reacting to my magic. It’s going to make you feel warm and tingly, but it’s not going to control you in any way.”  
You look at Sans as the heat continues to radiate out to your skin. You begin to claw at your clothing, whining and writhing as it overstimulates your skin. Sans sees this and knows something isn’t right.  
“The magic was only supposed to make them feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, not make them over sensitive to touch. Shit, they must have swallowed more than I expected.”  
Sans looks down at you writhing and is hit by a sudden, animalistic desire.  
“ _Look at them writhing about overstimulated. They look so pretty, so innocent. You should make them your own. Fuck them into oblivion. Make them your bitch, your cumdump. Make them yours_.”  
“ _NO NO NO NO NO! I won’t let you hurt them. I’ll help them through this. I love them, and I will never let you hurt them_!”

Sans gently lies you down on the bed helps you remove your shirt.  
“I’m sorry sweetie” Sans says gently “The magic was only supposed to make you feel warm and fuzzy, but instead it’s overwhelming you.”  
You look up at Sans, your mind now in a haze. You then reach your hand up and begin to try to remove his jacket.  
“I.......I want t....to f......feel you.” you say desperately, your mind in a haze of warmth and pleasure “M......make me f......feel g....good, p....please.”  
Sans knows that he has to help you, and that he has to keep himself in control. He removes his jacket, leaving his in a t-shirt, shorts and socks. You then begin to paw at his clothing more. He obliges and begins taking them off, piece by piece. His t-shirt reveals the large orange ecto-body which runs from his stomach to his knees. He continues to strip down until he’s only left in his underwear and socks. You sit up and press your face into his large orange stomach, intoxicated by his magic and his musk.  
“..m..more..” you drool, your mind now completely enveloped in pleasure and warmth. You suddenly grasp at Sans glowing bulge, causing his breath to hitch. You feel it grow behind its cotton prison as you gently squeeze it. Sans suddenly grabs your hand and pulls it away. You look up and see tears in his eyes. Somewhere deep inside your mind, you know that he wants you to stop.  
“Baby” Sans chokes out, tears in his eyes “please, not like this.”  
Hearing Sans’s pleas, something in you pushes through the haze, shattering it. You stare at your hands and start crying. Sans picks you up and holds you close.  
“I’m sorry Sans” you sob “I’m sorry.”  
Sans gently rubs your back and holds you close. Sans kisses the top of your head and tries to calm your breathing. Slowly, you begin to calm down which causes Sans to think about what had just happened.  
“ _They care about me, and I did this to them. WHY CAN’T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT!_ ”  
You look up at Sans and gently kiss jaw. A faint red hue dusts his cheeks.  
“Don’t feel bad Sans” you say reassuringly, your face still stained with tears “I know you only wanted to make me feel good. I love you, I love you so much.”  
Sans looks down at you and smiles, his feelings of doubt melting away. He kisses you lightly on the head, tousling your hair with his bony fingers.  
“You’re too kind to me sweetie” Sans says softly, petting you gently “I love you too. You mean the world to me.”  
You smile and blush as you suddenly notice that Sans is only in his underwear while you are missing your shirt. You can’t help but stare at his massive chest, huge orange stomach and bulge. Sans notices and chuckles, his deep voice sending vibrations into your chest.  
“You like what you see, little prince” Sans asks devilishly, as he leans his body closer towards you “Well it’s all yours.”  
You feel your face go flush as the heat returns to your stomach, only this time it’s all yours. You lean in and slowly outstretch your hands, hesitating as you hovered over Sans’s orange gut. You feel Sans place his hands onto yours and guide them onto his belly. You shiver at the feeling.  
“Does it feel good?” Sans asks softly, his hands guiding yours up and down his stomach.  
You nod your head as you savor the feeling of San’s massive stomach. He then lets go of your hands and lies down, his arms above his head.  
“I’m all yours baby” San’s says seductively as he wiggles his hips slightly.  
Your cheeks go bright red as you gaze over your skeleton lovers beautiful body. You lean down and kiss his beautiful stomach, earning you a light moan from the massive skeleton. You drag your tongue up and down his stomach, causing him to growl. The vibrations from his deep voice radiate in your jaw, adding fuel to fire in your gut. You then slowly move your way up to his ribcage, kissing the sternum and each rib one by one. Sans’s breath hitches, signaling you’ve found a pleasure spot. Eventually you plop yourself on top of the massive skeleton and kiss his cheek.  
“You’re.....really sexy” you stammer out, your cheeks going red.  
“Hehe, you’re too kind little prince” Sans chuckles as he sees you blush.  
Sans then wraps his arms around you and holds you close. You love the feeling of his body pressed against yours, as it stirs the fire growing in your belly that now is radiating lower. Sans notices this new development and giggles, the gravel of his voice radiating through your body.  
“I think someone is.......excited.” Sans growls softly “Maybe Sans could help my little prince feel good.  
You blush as Sans picks you up and places you down on the bed, his huge frame looming over you. You feel as his fingers slowly trace over your chest, circling around your nipples before squeezing them lightly, drawing a gasp from you. You feel his bony fingers then trace lower and lower until they reach your pants. As Sans slowly hooks his fingers under your waistband, you start to panic slightly.  
“y...Yellow!” you blurt out nervously, not sure if Sans would listen to you. Immediately, Sans removes his fingers from your waistband and looks at you with concern.  
“Too much?” he asks, his hands now by your hips.  
“It’s just that I’ve.......never been touched like this before.......” you say nervously, unsure of how Sans will respond. Sans then sits up, offering you his hand to help you into a sitting position. You feel his large hand gently rub your cheek.  
“It’s alright baby” Sans says sweetly, his hands gently resting on your cheek “If you don’t feel comfortable, we don’t have to do anything.”  
You feel a blush creep across your face as you try to respond to your massive skeleton lover.  
“I.............I want to d....do this, but I’m scared.......” you say quietly, your voice trailing off mid sentence.  
“What are you scared off?” Sans asks lovingly.  
“...........I’m afraid you’ll laugh at me.............” you mumble out quietly, your face now beet red with embarrassment.  
“Why would I laugh at my beautiful little prince?” Sans asks jokingly, his hand now rubbing your back softly.  
“....................because......well.......i’m.....small.......” you stammer out quietly, your hands now covering your bright red face.  
Sans stares at you puzzled until what you said clicks into his head.  
“ _Small? Ooooooohhhhhhh, that’s what they are talking about_.”  
Sans then places his hand under your face, bringing your still hand covered face up to face him.  
“Sweetie, I’d never laugh at ya.” Sans coos gently “You are perfect in every way. I want you to feel good about yourself, and If you aren’t, I want to help make you.”  
You slowly remove your hands and look timidly at Sans, a warm grin covering his face.  
“........you promise not to laugh........” you ask quietly, averting your gaze from Sans.  
“I swear on my Soul, I will never laugh at you, Little Prince.” Sans responds gently.  
You feel a sense of calm wash over you as Sans pulls you into a hug, kissing your cheek.  
“...Do you think we could........do it....like this?” you ask timidly as you sit in between Sans huge thighs.  
“Of course we can baby. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Sans replies lovingly “Just tell me when you want to start.”  
You nod your head in response and feel one of his fingers hook under your waistband. You gasp lightly at the touch. Sans looks at you for a signal to keep going. You slowly nod your head, which causes Sans to smile as his finger begin to pull at your waistband. You then help your skeleton lover remove your pants, leaving you in only your boxers. A bony appendage lightly grazes over the bulge hidden by your boxers. Your breath hitches as the finger continues to gently run over the bulge, eventually hooking itself into your boxers waistband. You blush as you feel your boxers slowly removed, freeing your aching erection. Sans lets out a soft growl as his finger graze your throbbing member.  
“You’re so beautiful, my little prince.” Sans says softly, his voice dripping with lust,  
You whimper softly as his fingers continue to run over your cock, Sans’s bulge growing behind his underwear. A sudden burst of courage allows you to grab at the glowing bulge, causing Sans’s breath to hitch before looking down at you devilishly.  
“Does my little prince, want something?” Sans growls, his voice sending shivers down your spine. You nod nervously as Sans laughs and removes his underwear, freeing his massive orange erection. It was huge. You stare at it in awe, knowing that it was all for you. The heat in your core is now a raging inferno. Slowly, you lean down and kiss the massive orange tip, drawing a growl of approval from Sans. Moving slowly, you kiss the massive orange cock from tip to base, then dragging your tongue up the length of the shaft. Sans moans loudly, his hand gently resting on your head as you begin to suck on the tip of his massive cock.  
“Oh fuck...shit yeah that’s good....fuck!” Sans groans as you swirl your tongue around his massive tip. You then remove his cock from your mouth and nuzzle into with your cheek. Sans giggles at the display, leading your head up to face him. You see that his red aura has now covered his fingers.  
“Now baby just relax and let Sans show you a good time.” He slowly brings a finger up to your lips. You hesitate before slowly taking the digit into your mouth, sucking on it gently. Sans chuckles softly, telling you how pretty you are and how he’s going to give you a real good time. Eventually, Sans removes his finger from your mouth, causing you to whimper lightly.  
You then feel the wet digit press against your tight entrance.  
“If it hurts at all, tell me.” Sans says softly “I’ll take as much time as you need for you to feel comfortable...And considering how petite you are, I want to be sure you are prepped.”  
You blush and let out a soft whimper as you feel him push up against your tight entrance.  
“I’m gonna go slow baby.” Sans coos gently “If it feels like it’s too much, tell me and I’ll stop. Ready?”  
You nod your head timidly as he begins to press his finger into your tight ass. You gasp as his finger enters you.  
“...y..y...Yellow” you gasp breathlessly. Sans then lets your body adjust to this new intrusion. After a while, you feel ready to go. Slowly, Sans pushes deeper and deeper, his finger stretching your hole out, causing both a dull ache but also a feeling of great pleasure. Sans finally fully inserts his finger into you. The feeling of pressure and stretching causes you to moan and whimper. Slowly, Sans begins pumping his finger, causing you to writhe in pleasure as he hits your g-spot over and over again. After a while, Sans introduces a second finger. You wince slightly at the added pressure, the stretch at your limit. Sans slowly moves his finger, stretching you deeper and deeper. You look up at Sans, completely lost in pleasure.  
“I......It....feels......s..so...good!...” you moan as he pushes his fingers deeper into you tight hole. You see his eyes light up and glow softly red. He leans in, his tongue flicking your ear.  
“You’re opening up real nice for me.” he whispers seductively, the growl of his voice only fueling the heat inside you. “I think you’re almost ready for your present. My Huge Cock.”  
You moan as he continues to open you up, his finger finding new spots that set of stars behind your eyes. You then feel Sans remove his fingers, causing you to whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Sans picks you up and guides you over his massive cock, the huge tip pressing against your tight entrance.  
“If you feel any pain at all baby, tell me.” Sans asks lovingly “I want you to enjoy this.”  
You smile at his kind words, a blush forming over your face.  
“Sans........” you ask quietly. “Could you.........talk....dirty....to me?”.  
Sans looks at you, a warm smile on his face.  
“Whatever makes you feel good baby, I’ll do it.” He says sweetly. “Are you ready?”  
You nod yes. Sans begins pressing into your hole, the pressure causing you to whimper lightly. Suddenly, his massive head pops in, causing you to gasp as a sudden wave of pain hits you.  
“RED!” you shout in pain “It h.....hurts!”  
“ _Fuck them. Fuck them hard. Make them scream in pain. Force them down on your cock, don’t stop even if they bleed. Make them your own. Their your fucktoy. Don't stop, let them scream in pain. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO DESTROY THEM WHILE THEY SCREAM IN AGONY. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, SO DO IT_!”  
“ _NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY SWEET PRINCE. I DON’T CARE HOW HARD YOU TRY, I WILL PROTECT THEM. I WILL NEVER LET ANYTHING HURT THEM!_ ”  
Sans immediately stops putting pressure on you, letting his cock go soft so it can easily slide out of you. Sans then holds you close, rubbing your back. A few tears run down your face due to the intense pain.  
“Are you okay?” Sans asks quietly, his voice tinged with fear. “I’m sorry sweetie”  
Sans holds you tight as the pain slowly fades, your quiet sobs fading. Sans peppers you with gentle kisses and compliments, saying how beautiful you are and how he’s going to treat you like his little prince and snuggle you.  
“Feeling better?” Sans asks nervously.  
“...y...yeah...” you reply quietly “....i’m...still....a bit sore....”.  
“I so sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Sans exclaims, tears forming in his eyes “I just wanted you to feel good. You are my world, and I will do anything to make you feel better. I love you. I love you so much.”  
Tears begin to stream down his face. You’ve never seen Sans cry, and you know that him crying truly means he cares about you. He really loves you. You look up and wipe away a tear.  
“It’s okay cutie” you say softly “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I know you care about me because you immediately stopped when I was in pain. You listened to me. I love you Sans, I love you more than anything. You are my big scary skeleton, and I love you.”  
You kiss Sans’s cheek, causing him to blush and look down at you, the tears now stopping.  
“My little prince” Sans sighs lovingly “I love you so. How can I make this up to you?”  
“....maybe.......you could cuddle me into oblivion” you say jovially, a silly grin creeping across your face “Be my Big Scary Snuggle Monster and snuggle me like you’ve never snuggled me before.”  
A warm smile creeps across Sans’s face, before turning into an animalistic glare.  
“Oh baby, this Snuggle Monster is ready” Sans growls jokingly, leaning in close “And I’m not going to go easy on you.”  
Sans then grabs you and pulls you close, causing you to giggle. He lies down on his side, now your own Big Spoon. You feel safe in his arms, the warmth of his body soothing the dull ache that still remains. You then feel him pull you up so you are facing him, while he drapes a blanket over the both of you.  
“I Love You Sans” you say sleepily.  
“I Love You Baby” Sans replies lovingly, stroking your cheek before gently kissing you.  
You smile as you slowly begin to drift asleep, warm and safe in your big skeletons arms.  
“ _You did good Sans, You did good_.” Sans thinks to himself as he admires your small, sleeping form.  
“I promise I’ll never hurt you, my gorgeous prince” Sans whispers delicately into your ear, not wanting to wake you. “I love you. Goodnight my sweet prince.” Sans gently kisses your cheek before drifting to sleep, happy that he has gained your trust and love.


End file.
